Conventional optical connectors include ferrules that hold one or more optical fibers. The ferrules are machined from ceramic or other such materials, which can be relatively expensive. The fibers are threaded through passages defined through the ferrules and secured to the ferrules using epoxy. To accommodate tolerance in the optical fiber diameter, the ferrules are formed with ample space along the passages to receive fibers of varying diameters. Accordingly, tuning (e.g., clocking) optical fibers within the ferrules takes time and resources. Tips of the fibers are cleaned and polished after securing the fibers to the ferrules. If a fiber tip is damaged during polishing, the ceramic ferrule and fiber are discarded and the process is restarted, requiring additional time and resources.